1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to femtocell synchronization timing acquisition and maintenance.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and the like. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Examples of multiple-access network formats include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations or NodeBs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A base station may transmit data and control information on the downlink to a UE and/or may receive data and control information on the uplink from the UE. On the downlink, a transmission from the base station may encounter interference due to transmissions from neighbor base stations or from other wireless radio frequency (RF) transmitters. On the uplink, a transmission from the UE may encounter interference from uplink transmissions of other UEs communicating with the neighbor base stations or from other wireless RF transmitters. This interference may degrade performance on both the downlink and uplink.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, the possibilities of interference and congested networks grows with more UEs accessing the long-range wireless communication networks and more short-range wireless systems being deployed in communities. Research and development continue to advance the UMTS technologies not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.
In recent years, users have started to replace fixed line broadband communications with mobile broadband communications and have increasingly demanded great voice quality, reliable service, and low prices, especially at their home or office locations. In order to provide indoor services, network operators may deploy different solutions. For networks with moderate traffic, operators may rely on macro cellular base stations to transmit the signal into buildings. However, in areas where building penetration loss is high, it may be difficult to maintain acceptable signal quality, and thus other solutions are desired. New solutions are frequently desired to make the best of the limited radio resources such as space and spectrum. Some of these solutions include intelligent repeaters, remote radio heads, pico cells, and femtocells.
The Femto Forum, a non-profit membership organization focused on standardization and promotion of femtocell solutions, defines femto access points (FAPs), also referred to as femtocell units, to be low-powered wireless access points that operate in licensed spectrum and are controlled by the network operator, can be connected with existing handsets, and use a residential digital subscriber line (DSL) or cable connection for backhaul. In various standards or contexts, a FAP may be referred to as a home NodeB (HNB), home evolved NodeB (HeNB), access point base station, etc.
In order to keep the expenses low, it is desired for FAPs to require very little for installation and setup. This means that a FAP may be designed to auto-configure itself such that the user only needs to plug in the cables for the internet connection and electricity, and the timing and frequency synchronization of the FAP with the macro cell is taken care of automatically.